memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Voyager Encounter
The Voyager Encounter was a holoprogram on display at the Museum of Kyrian Heritage in the 31st century. Based on reconstructions from a few relics from the , it depicted the role of the crew of the in the start of the Great War between the Kyrians and the Vaskans in 2374. It was biased in order to show the Kyrians in a positive light but not alienate the Vaskans, portraying the Voyager crew as militaristic, brutal murderers who were prepared to commit genocide to force Tedran out of hiding even against the wishes of Vaskan Ambassador Daleth, and showing torture as routine on the ship. Even beyond the obvious bias, it bore little resemblance to reality; for instance, it portrayed the homeworld of Voyager as Mars, when it was in fact Earth. The holoprogram was discredited in 3074 when a backup copy of The Doctor, horrified at the way it portrayed Voyager s role in the Great War, revealed what had truly taken place. Plotline The simulation begins with Ambassador Daleth of the Vaskans making a deal with Kathryn Janeway. In exchange for the location of a cyclic wormhole that would shorten their journey to Mars, Daleth wants Voyager to "intimidate" the Kyrians and capture their leader, so that they can annex Kyrian land. Amid a futile attack by Kyrian fighter ships, Janeway orders the deployment of biogenic weapons on the most populous Kyrian territories, in order to force their leader Tedran out of hiding. Her brutality shocks even Daleth, whose protests are ignored. The Doctor, an android, configures a bio-weapon to be carried through the ship's phasers. Voyager fires on the Kyrian cities, though Tedran had wisely begun an evacuation, saving thousands of lives. Three thousand Kyrians are killed in Voyager s initial attack, though Janeway is disappointed by the numbers and orders another, heavier strike. Meanwhile, The Doctor is able to force a Kyrian prisoner to divulge Tedran's location by injecting him with a neural solvent. The Kyrians continue to battle Voyager, even beaming a team into main engineering, though they are quickly neutralized by Seven of Nine and her Borg warriors. On the planet surface, Tuvok's assault team captures Tedran and bring him to Voyager. Janeway mocks him as "the great Tedran, a man of wisdom and peace. A servant of his people." She demands that he order the Kyrians to surrender but he refuses, appealing instead to Daleth that they could have resolved their differences without her. The program ends with Janeway executing Tedran and his aide. ( ) Departures from reality |3074|Living Witness}} Overall, the ship had a much more utilitarian look and feel than the actual ''Voyager. The bridge was darker and the warship Voyager was more heavily armed. Uniforms * The neck piece was black instead of the usual grey * There were no combadges * The crew all wore black gloves * There were no rank pips * The crew carried phasers routinely Rooms * The orange lights surrounding the diagnostic bed bay in sickbay were blue. * Several lights that were normally white, such as the ceiling lights on the bridge and accents in the captain's ready room, were red. * The overall lighting was darker than usual. Individual crew members and a backup of The Doctor|3074|Living Witness}} :See: The Voyager Encounter holograms. * Kathryn Janeway sported a very short haircut. * Chakotay's tattoo was larger, covering the entire left side of his face. Moreover, his name was pronounced "CHE-ko-tay." He also had a Caesar style haircut. * Tuvok's ears were sharper, and he appeared to be wearing an earring. He also appeared to have emotions, specifically a sense of humor. * The Doctor was an android, not a hologram; the "Emergency Medical Android" had yellow eyes, much like tose of Data. * Seven of Nine was still a full-fledged drone, and had a complement of three other Borg in the cargo bay with her. * B'Elanna Torres was the ship's chief transporter operator, not the chief engineer. * Harry Kim was a lieutenant, not an ensign. * Neelix was a uniformed security officer who served as Tuvok's relief at tactical, and had a very sarcastic personality. * An unnamed Kazon ensign was part of the crew. Miscellaneous errors * Voyager s homeworld was Mars, rather than Earth. Voyager Encounter, The